Kenny (The Walking Dead)
Kenny is the tritagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One, the deuteragonist in Season 2 and a returning flashback character in Season 3. Kenny is one of the main characters in The Walking Dead video game. Whether Lee Everett sides with him and his family throughout the game will be dependent on whether or not he sides with him, (which is why the fanbase has mixed opinions on him.) He loses his son, Duck (AKA Kenny Jr.) when he is bitten by a walker (whether he is put down or not is dependent on the player), and loses his wife when she commits suicide. If Ben is saved, Kenny will sacrifice himself to make sure he is put down before he is eaten. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, after making their way across the rooftops, Kenny bumped into Lee, causing the walkie-talkie to fall into a dark room of walkers. Christa jumped in to get it. Lee and Omid attempt to pull Christa out, but they can't reach her. Kenny jumped in and boosted Christa out. After that, Lee frantically screamed for Kenny as he fired his last shots. Lee was upset because he assumed Kenny was devoured by the walkers, but he remained focused It is revealed in Season 2, Episode 2: "A House Divided" that Kenny survived. Season One Kenny is the Tritagonist of season 1 and appears in all five episodes. Lee first meets him on Hershel's farm where his son almost dies at the hands of some walkers. Lee's choices throughout the season alter what kind of friendship he has with Kenny. Kenny can become either one of his closest allies or someone he has bad tension with. Kenny has a tough time getting along with a woman named Lilly and the two fight throughout the first three episodes. In episode 2 Kenny kills her father after he has a heart attack, thinking that he might turn. Kenny eventually loses his family due to a walker bite and a suicide and starts to lose it and Lee has to help him get it together. Kenny eventually pulls himself together but feuds with Ben, another survivor when he discovers that he played a part in his families death. Depending on the player's choices Kenny can forgive him and ultimately seems to die in two hopeless circumstances. Season Two When Clementine makes it to a lodge with her new group she runs into Kenny arguing with her group and the two get reunited. It turns out that Kenny had escaped the walkers and met up with a woman named Sarita whom he fell for and got into a relationship with. Kenny has friction with Clem's new group as he wants her to stay with him and not go with them. Arguments happen and Kenny eventually leaves with Luke to fix the power. When Carver attacks the lodge Kenny shoots and kills one of his men and Carver responds by killing a good friend of Kenny's. If Clementine asks where Luke is Kenny claims that he told him to take a hike. After a tense standoff Kenny is eventually forced to surrender and is captured and taken to Carver's camp. On the way to camp Kenny tries to escape the truck and even manages to get his restraints off. Before he can do anything though the truck makes a sudden movement and Kenny hits his head on the truck's wall making it impossible for him to make it out in time. When they reach the camp Kenny confronts Clementine and talks to her about trying to find a way to escape. Clementine is unable to find anything and Kenny ends up having to do work around camp. Kenny ends up having to work with a man named Mike but the two of them don't get along and end up getting into a fight. Luckily Clementine interrupts them letting them know that Carver murdered an innocent man. This just inspires Kenny and the group to escape even more. After discovering that Luke is alive and wants to help them escape Kenny and Luke's plans conflict at first. Clementine steals a walkie talkie to aid their escape and Kenny helps her hide it. Unfortunately Luke is caught by Carver who begins questioning the group as to where the walkie talkies have gone. Kenny takes the blame and ends up getting beaten brutally by Carver. That night the group wonders what to do next. A survivor named Bonnie offered to let them escape but Kenny's condition was terrible. Kenny surprised the group though by mustering up enough strength to move on. Clementine is sent to Carver's office to use sound system to lure the Walkers and while she was doing this Kenny and the group are cornered by Carver. Carver holds them at gunpoint but Clementine manages to catch him off guard and Kenny and Luke punch him. Luke takes Carver's gun but cannot bring himself to shoot him. Kenny shoots Carver in both legs though and then proceeds to brutally beat him with a crowbar to death as revenge while Rebecca watches. Kenny then escapes with the others by rubbing guts on himself and walking through the Walker horde. Heroic Actions *In the 1st episode he gave Clementine and Lee a ride to Macon. *In the 1st episode he defended Duck from Larry. *In the 1st episode he went back in to the drug store to save Lee, regardless if Lee sided with him or not. *In the 2nd episode he was he first one to offer help to Ben's group. *In the 2nd episode he also stood up for his group against Lilly's tyranny and Larry's bullying *In the 2nd episode he stands up to the cannibal group threatening them. *In the 3rd episode, he went back to save Lee from the walkers in the remains of the drugstore. (If Lee chose to help him kill Larry) *In the 5th episode he sacrifices his life to save Christa (If Lee chose to kill Ben) or to put Ben down after he knew there was no hope saving him (If Lee chose to save Ben). *In the 8th episode it is revealed that he has been helping groups of survivors with his friends at the lodge. *Also in the 8th episode it is told that he has been helping Walter and Matthew at the lodge. *In the 8th episode he gives up shooting at Carver after Walter dies. (Determinant) *In the 9th episode he constantly stood up for Clementine from Carver and his allies. *In the 10th episode he helps Rebecca's baby be born and survive. *In the 11th episode he shows remorse for snapping at Clementine. *In the 11th episode he constantly looks after Clementine and AJ as he would with Duck. *In the 11th episode he attempts to save or succeeds on keeping AJ and Clementine from falling to Jane's corrupt hands. *In the 11th episode if he is spared he will attempt or succeed in giving up his own safety away Wellington to make sure Clementine and AJ are safe. *In the 12th episode if you stayed with him he will allow himself to be devoured by walkers so Clem and AJ can escape. Gallery AND_Kenny_Barn.png|Kenny in the 1st episode. Kenny_River_Box.png|Kenny in episodes 2 through 5. AHD Kenny.png|Kenny in episode 7. Kenny Over Carver1752840957.png|Kenny in Season 2 with his eye patch. NGB_Kenny_Leaving_1.png|Kenny without his hat. TTW_Kenny_Glad.png|Kenny in Season 3. Trivia *Kenny is one of the few confirmed characters to survive Season 1, the others being Clementine, Omid, and Christa. *Kenny determinately can be of one of the few confirmed survivors of Season 2 along with Clementine, Alvin Jr. and determinately Jane. *Kenny can survive season 2 if Clementine lets him kill jane and doesn't shoot him and can either stay with him or leave him. Either way kenny is left alive by the end of season 2. *Kenny has appeared in the second most episodes after Clementine. *Kenny's voice actor Gavin Hammon also voices Beast, the Magic Mirror, and the tweedles in the other Telltale game The Wolf Among us. *He can still be alive and survive by the end of season 2 if Clementine leaves him or if he leaves Wellington alone therefore he isn’t paralysed from the crash as he would be driving instead of Clementine. *Kenny can die by being shot in head by Clementine killing him instantly after he kills Jane, shot in the chest by Clementine while he is trying to butcher Jane or if you stay with him as he later is crippled in crash and is devoured by walkers. *It appears that Kenny's facial hair has gone from just a mustache to a beard however his beard seems to be grayer than his mustache. External links * * Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Category:Grey Zone Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Saved Soul Category:Good Vs. Good Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Paranormal Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Poor Category:Defectors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers Category:Martyr